Farol
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: EdWinry :: Quando é preciso se ter um lugar pra voltar... Presente de AS para Madam Spooky


**Disclaimer:**

**-FMA não me pertence, okidoki?**

**-Alguns trechos da música "Motherland" – 3º encerramento do anime – aparece na fanfic, e também não me pertencem, mas a Crystal Kay.**

**-Fic dedicada à minha amiga secreta/2005, Madam Spooky. Sua humilde fan espera ter feito um presente à sua altura! Kisu!**

* * *

**Farol**

"..._Eu sei que vocês devem estar sentindo muito a minha falta... ei, você não **destruiu** meu automail de novo, destruiu!_

_Bom, estou chegando no trem das dez e quinze._

_Edward Elric trate de não me deixar esperando horas na estação!_

_Beijos_

_Winry"_

Ed ainda corria com o papel nas mãos.

Era um idiota completo, isso sim! Como é que ela fazia essas coisas! Como é que ele _deixava_ ela fazer essas coisas!

-Onii-san! Mais devagar! Cuidado!

Agora ainda mais essa, estava atrasado! O trem já devia ter chegado há mais de meia hora e pra variar, o Coronel Mustang tinha o mantido preso com suas piadinhas sobre tamanho... Quando é que iam parar de gozar da cara dele com isso?

O barulho do metal batendo contra a rua ressoava em seus ouvidos, enquanto sabia que seu irmão corria atrás de si até a estação.

Subiu as escadas correndo, chegando até a plataforma. Não demorou para reconhecer aquele chapéu branco, o vestido leve e rosado. Os olhos azuis pareceram se abrir mais quando ele alcançou a plataforma, mas logo se juntaram numa expressão zangada. Ele sorriu.

-Ei, Winry...

-Idiota!

Tudo que Al viu quando alcançou a plataforma, foi uma mala voando para acertar bem em cheio a cara de seu irmão mais velho, com a mão de uma amiga de infância vermelha de raiva por trás dela.

-Onii-san! – gritou. – Winry!

Ed se levantou, os olhos em chamas em direção da amiga.

-Por que você fez isso, sua mecânica maluca!

-Porque eu achei que você não vinha mais.

Ed piscou os olhos com força, como se voltasse a se focar no rosto de Winry. Ela estava com os ombros encolhidos, os olhos fracos e muito abertos, como sempre que ele aparecia na casa dos Rockbell com algum pedaço a menos. Literalmente.

Só que daquela vez ele estava bem...

-Eu sinto muito. – disse, sem mais.

Ela balançou a cabeça, o rabo de cavalo dançando em sua nuca, e deu um leve sorriso. Talvez essa fosse a coisa mais engraçada sobre Winry que Ed conseguia pensar. Como ela conseguia mudar de humor tão rápido.

Nunca, em nenhum lugar do mundo todo por onde ele e Al já haviam andado, ele encontrou alguém que soubesse sorrir de um jeito tão fácil...

-Você veio passar o feriado todo, Winry? – perguntou Al.

-Ah, sim! Eu ouvi dizer que aqui na Central existem feiras de quase tudo nessa época do ano e além disso eu quero comprar umas novas...

Ed respirou fundo.

Tinha planejado usar o feriado de Outono para se concentrar em alguns livros, aproveitando a paz do quartel e a ausência de Mustang na maior parte do tempo.

Mas parecia que seus planos tinham todos ido por água a baixo.

Balançou a cabeça, pondo as mãos dentro do bolso.

Um dia, ele ainda ia entender como deixava ela fazer isso.

**oOo**

Jogou o corpo contra o sofá, esparramando braços e pernas.

Deuses, Winry era louca! Aquela compulsão por peças, óleo, maquinários, ferramentas, tudo aquilo não devia ser normal. Ela ia acabar indo para um hospício e levaria os dois irmãos Elric junto se fizesse ele se levantar mais uma vez naquele dia para segurar alguma sacola.

-Foi uma tarde bem divertida, não foi, onii-san?

Ed botou a almofada contra a cara, em resposta, se virando de lado. Queria dormir. Estava cansado, e ainda tinha intenções de passar a noite toda estudando alguns livros que pegara na biblioteca Nacional. Com sorte, Winry ia arrumar alguma coisa bastante esquisita para fazer e ele teria alguma paz...

O som da porta do banheiro não lhe chamou a atenção, mas fez lembrar da imagem dela. Não queria se manter tão afastado dela. Às vezes sentia que essa distância estava começando a superar a simples linha entre Resembool e a cidade Central, mas depois logo vinha em sua mente que isso era apenas impossível. Nunca ficaria longe o bastante da sua mecânica particular. Quer dizer, não era uma escolha. Ele tinha coisas a fazer. Mas ela era a Winry, sempre seria, não importava quem ele se tornasse.

Eles certamente iriam mudar com os anos.

Winry ficaria – não, estava ficando – cada dia mais bonita, mais atraente para que qualquer homem pudesse ver. Mas ainda seria a Winry... a _sua_ Winry... ou pelo menos, dele e do Al. E não importava o que pudesse acontecer, ela nunca deixaria de ser a garota Rockbell que preenchia suas vidas.

Abriu os olhos, com uma certa sensação incômoda nas costas.

Foi quando se virou, dando de cara com o irmão dentro da armadura olhando para ele.

-O que foi, Al?

-Você estava pensando na Winry, não estava, onii-san?

Ele não conseguiu evitar que seu rosto tomasse um tom de vermelho criado naquela hora, praquele susto estampado na sua cara e um riso meio gostoso por trás da máscara de ferro. Comprimiu as sobrancelhas, virando o rosto e resmungando alguma coisa que nem mesmo ele entendeu contra o irmão mais novo.

-No que estava pensando, onii-san?

Levantou-se, em pouco rude demais, e pegou seu casaco.

-Que a Winry só nos atrapalha! Fica o dia todo correndo pela cidade inteira nos arrastando com ela, e nó não temos tempo a perder. Eu devia estar estudando agora e é isso o que vou fazer!

-Onii-san! Não diga essas coisas!

-Boa noite Al! – e saiu, batendo a porta.

Era inevitável e clichê, que quando Al se virasse lá estivesse Winry, tendo ouvido tudo.

_kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa_

_itsumo to onaji 'jaane' to te wo futta_

_marude ashita mo mata_

_kono machi de au mitai ni_

_no dia em que você partiu_

_eu apenas acenei com a minha mão como sempre_

_como se fossemos nos encontrar novamente nessa cidade_

Ela deu um longo suspiro, segurando o chapéu com uma das mãos.

-Winry.

Virou-se para a voz que a chamara, depositando a mala no chão da plataforma.

-Eu não queria atrapalhar mais vocês.

E tornou a virar o rosto em direção ao trem que chegava na estação.

Ed bufou, coçando a cabeça. Estava com uma fome dos diabos por acordar tão cedo sem tomar um mísero café, com a cara amarrotada de sono da noite passada em livros, e ainda por cima agora tinha que lidar com uma Winry mal humorada.

_Bem feito_, pensou.

Quem mandou ele sair por aí dizendo besteiras? Não podia jogar suas frustrações e preocupações nos outros.

Adultos faziam isso.

-Eu não quis dizer aquilo.

-Você nunca quer dizer nada, Edward Elric!

Ele não esperava por um grito tão doído. Winry apertava os olhos contra ele, os lábios mordicados, o peito subindo e descendo rápido demais no decote fino do tecido.

Então ela fez de novo.

O que ela sempre fazia, o que sempre tirava dele qualquer chão ou razão que ele conseguisse formar dentro de sua cabeça tão lógica.

Ela sorriu.

-Vocês não demoram dessa vez, ne?

Ele não pode evitar um sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Eu prometo que não.

Um apito soou longe, indicando que os passageiros já podiam começar a subir no trem. Winry pegou sua mala, e deu um passo em direção ao amigo.

-Eu deixei uma lista de encomendas com o Al, não esqueçam, ok?

-Certo, certo... eu sei... – ele riu, dando de ombros – Winry, por que você não é como as outras meninas e pede coisas como flores ou vestidos?

-Porque se eu fosse como as outras vocês não lutariam para casar comigo!

Ela riu, dando de costas para o alquimista e se pondo a caminhar até a porta de embarque.

-Isso já faz muito tempo! – ele retrucou.

-Ainda bem que faz mesmo...

Winry entregou a mala a um dos carregadores do trem e se voltou para Edward.

Sentiu o ar entrar com dificuldade quando olhou direto nos olhos dele.

Ed sentiu um calafrio na espinha quando ela se virou.

-... porque meu coração já escolheu um de vocês, há muito tempo.

-Winry...

E ela sorriu o sorriso mais medroso.

Ed tocou o rosto dela com sua mão de metal, escondida sobre a luva. Os olhos azuis tremiam, os lábios se contornando num arco mais gentil e doce. Beijou sua boca da forma mais delicada que podia, como pedia seu primeiro beijo.

O trem apitou pela segunda vez.

_kimi ga inai machi de_

_aikawarazu ni genki de sugoshiteru_

_sorega ima watashi ni_

_dekirukoto sou omoukara_

_eu ainda estou vivendo feliz nessa cidade sem você_

_porque eu acho que essa é a única coisa que eu posso fazer agora_

-Onii-san... a Winry vai matar a gente por termos esquecido das encomendas dela!

-Ah! Aquela folgada! A gente quase foi morto uma dezenas de vezes e ela ainda quer que a gente faça compras pra ela?

-Ela vai matar você, onii-san, quando ver o que você fez com o seu braço dessa vez...

Ed sentiu o corpo congelar só na idéia da mecânica vendo o estrago que estava seu auto-mail daquela vez. Al estava certo, ela ia ficar irritada e certamente lá ia ele ter um galo novo na cabeça por causa de alguma chave inglesa voadora...

Mas isso não importava.

Ia vê-la de novo. Ia ver com os próprios olhos que ela estava bem. Que ela ainda estava lá, com suas maluquices e manias, no mesmo lugar, segura, a salvo.

E quem sabe, com um pouco de sorte, ainda podia estar esperando por ele...?

-Onii-san, não vamos chegar antes que escureça...

-Tudo bem, Al. Nós vamos achar o caminho.

O irmão mais novo dos Elric não retrucou. Já conhecia aquele sorriso discreto no rosto de Ed, mas achava sempre melhor não comentar nada. Ed ainda era muito cabeça dura com certos assuntos... e no fundo, ele esperava que estivesse certo.

-Ah! – suspirou, quando alcançaram um ponto mais alto da estrada.

-O que foi, Al?

Ed se virou também, vendo aquela cena já repetida.

Como ele pensava, Winry continuava com suas velhas manias.

-Ei, Al, me espera!

Al se pôs a correr em direção da luz que piscava forte no alto da casa, como um farol.

Ed olhou para o alto, vendo a sombra de Winry por trás da luz.

E sorriu.

Um dia, ele ainda iria explicar pra ela porque ele sempre voltava para casa.

-Eu também, Winry.

_watashi no koe wa todokimasuka?_

_afureru kimochi ienakatta_

_watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai_

_kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde_

_itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to_

_tooku de omoeru you ni_

_kaeru basho de aru you ni_

_minha voz vai alcançar você?_

_eu não conseguiria dizer todos esses sentimentos que saltam por você_

_eu quero ser o céu para você_

_mesmo que cobrindo todas as suas dores_

_onde quer que eu olhe pra cima, eu quero sentir_

_que não estou sozinho nem que estou longe_

_deixe existir um lugar para onde eu possa voltar_

**Owari**


End file.
